


Donna’s Elegy for Joshua

by ReverendKilljoy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverendKilljoy/pseuds/ReverendKilljoy
Summary: What if Josh had died at Rosslyn?Winner of the Josh-Donna fic ring Golden Coffee Cup award for best poem.





	Donna’s Elegy for Joshua

Donna’s Elegy for Joshua

 

I forgot to forget you today.

After our laughter, you would try to explain  
The hitch in your voice at the sound of my name,  
So why should goodbye be our final refrain?

I forgot to forget you today.

At odds with the gods and desperate for blame,  
I laugh when friends tell me, "Get back in the game."  
Who are we fooling? It can’t be the same.

I forgot to forget you today.

Through leaving and grieving again and again,  
My lover may go but my love will remain  
For the memory of you is stronger than pain.

I forgot to forget you today.

I forget to forget you all over each day.  
I won’t try to move on when there’s really no way,  
It’s my choice to make and you have no say.

I forgot to forget you today.

Goodbye is a lie when you won’t go away,  
But in the end, it’s been better this way.  
You’re with me each moment of every day. 

And I forgot to forget you today.


End file.
